The true song of Sakuyamon
by Zandermon
Summary: the life story of the first sakuyamon to live in the southern hemisphere. sakuyamon fortells a great event, and two futures PLEASE REVIEW ... Hazard Searies


**

* * *

****Zandermon: well to put it simply, this is the life story of the very first sakuyamon... it`s worth reading, and if you do would you be so kind as to review.**

* * *

**The true song of sakuyamon: by Zandermon**

For her it had all started with the miracle of electronic mail. That one human school child who had written a essay on his chosen myth for an assignment. The child had chosen the story of the kitsune, a Japanese myth of humans with a foxlike appearance. Fortunately for her [but rather unfortunately for the child] that electronic mail or E-mail as humans called it, had gone far astray, and as it is for all such programs at some point the data had arrived in the digital plane.

And there it stayed, floating among all the other data from the internet. Over time it had developed and fused with other data on chance collisions until on one beautiful day, it was formed into an egg. From the distant sky`s of the digital world it fell tumbling over and over on it`s speedy decent to the peak of a mountain below. A bush filled with wild berry`s broke the fall of the yellow and cream egg, a small crevice formed in its spring branches forming a nest for the digimon to be. For days it lay there the being inside growing and waiting for the time to begin her life.

She left her egg in the early morning of the fourteenth day and took her first steps on her small legs; she resembled a petite yellow fox and was the first of a species. She left the mountain peak for the lush forest below and lived from it`s many fruits. For the first few weeks of her life she called herself viximon for she knew no other name. She had no language to speak but after a period learned to apply sounds to needs. The reason for this she could never see, but it seemed to be the right thing.

On the fourth night of her second month, viximon slept in the branches of a large cherry tree, though at the time she did not know the tree was in fact sleeping itself. Cherrymon was old and had slept deeply for many years. As they slept, viximon`s dreams joined with those of the wise tree.

Everything around her was bright. The light was golden and silence rained eternal. In the golden brightness she saw grids of gold floating in eternity, hundreds of symbols meaningless to her spun in great dances. She could feel a powerful presence... more than one, the first seemed to feel an everlasting sadness coating it`s pure hart, the second did not seem to have a hart, and a third seemed closer... as if they shared the same space.

"Greeting young one" a slow aged voice spoke from behind her. She turned [though she knew not how] and looked into the face of an old tree. The tree she realised was the same one she had entered sleep in, though the thought came as more of a feeling without the luxury of words. Cherrymon spoke again but she did not understand the words.

The aged tree digimon frowned as he realised her lack of knowledge, it was illogical to pity her as she had never known different, but he could help her. He closed his eyes and formed an even deeper connection of mind than they already had. He told her through emotions only that he did not mean harm and to deny fear. He then began to pour his accumulated knowledge into her mind.

Her eyes opened wide. Japanese, English, Russian, Greek, all became known to her. Hydrogen oxygen that was what she drank from the stream. Sandstone, granite, pearl, and gold, this is how you breathe, this is how you think. Human culture and beliefs opened up to her along with those of digimon _"ogremon have such strange mating rituals"_ she thought to herself in a strange but beautiful medley of all her known languages. Suddenly the flow if information stopped and she blinked with shock at the unexpected disconnection.

"you should understand me now" the Cherrymon said "I am glad that my many prayers for companionship during my death where answered" from sharing the link viximon already new that the mon was dyeing but somehow hearing him say it surprised her, she also realised with great wonder, that the world they had dreamed themselves to was in fact, the Apex, the greatest thing created by the legendary godramon. Just as fantastic she found was that her place of birth had been the home of that great digimon while he had lived, and it was named, grace.

From then on the two digimon conversed every night, discussing everything from philosophy and science to human behaviour and the quality of cheese. She experienced the full force of despair a week later when Cherrymon announced in the Apex dream that this would be there final meeting. The digimon asked a favour of the fox which she gladly agreed to. All of his life Cherrymon had feared only that once he died his achievements would mean nothing. But now he could die knowing his data would become a part of his greatest friend.

Viximon was jolted from the dream by the shock of such a sudden death, but once her senses returned, she fulfilled her friend's last will and testament, for her to absorb the data. She had known that Cherrymon had not been strong enough to transfer all of his knowledge in there first meeting but the amount of information she now found was incredible. But aside from knowledge and retaining her friends thirst for knowledge, the data gave her another gift, Digivolution.

She could tell by the change that she had skipped a level, in fact as she thought about it more she realised she had skipped two. Her new form `Taomon` was a large humanoid fox woman wearing white robes adorned with the symbol referred to by the Chinese as `the yin and the yang`. From Cherrymon`s knowledge she knew of a belief called Taoism which it seemed, as she thought still harder, was a much stronger basis for her form than yin yang was.

She had gained a large amount of respect for the human species during her talks with Cherrymon and now decided to adopt some of there customs first of which would be the custom of `naming` she ran through a list of human names she had learned rejecting some and considering others. She found a name that struck her fancy and smiled at the meaning "It ... adequate `Rena` will suit me wonderfully.

Rena soon found that even now she could still access the dream of the Apex, with her new knowledge she could read the lines of coded data dancing in the golden light easily, from this she found that each DataStream could be changed to suit whoever was doing the changes. It was obviesly feasible; after all, godramon had done it. Rena had no intentions of becoming the next digital god. But she believed that finding this ability was more important than could possibly be imagined.

As she searched the code of the apex a thought came to her that brought a smile to her lips _"every living thing must have an opposite"_ she thought _"with that ability... i could create mine!"_ imagining the prospects of finding her opposite redoubled her desire to find more knowledge and information on this `creator code`

Then, one of her mental journeys to the Apex, she found the source of the other minds sharing the wondrous world of data. Fanglongmon a gold scaled dragon like digimon told her that he was the leader of the five sovereigns, though few even knew of his existence due to his need to stay in the Apex for his entire life, it had been he who had brought down the computer `Yggdrasil` that had grown to accustomed to his power.

Yggdrasil had been created by some unknown being, nobody new if it had been human or digimon. It had appeared shortly after the birth of the youngest sovereign Baihumon. The sovereigns father `godramon` had made only one mistake in his plans, he had made no way for digimon to reproduce. Yggdrasil had created digimon at will, but after a time he began to destroy as well. After the corrupt system`s downfall the sovereigns had adjusted the digimon creating program in its data and given it to all digimon.

After that the digimon began to gain gender, male or female according to whichever would best suit there personality. Fanglongmon listened to her desire for the data creating ability with interest but made it clear that this was not a decision he could make alone. He told her to return to the waking world while he conversed with the other sovereigns.

So she left the Apex and continued her simple life, but all the time she thought of the wonderful things she could do. And every time she closed her eyes, she could see the children she believed she should have, and as each day passed, she wanted them more. A month passed before the sovereigns called her back through her dreams. That night, she became the first being to see all five sovereigns gathered in one place.

The long wormlike dragon of lightning, Azulongmon of the eastern quadrant. The fiery phoenix of the southern quadrant, Zhuqiaomon. Ebonwumon, the great two headed forest turtle of the norther quadrant. And Baihumon, the huge blue tiger of the western quadrant. These grand digimon gathered around there leader and brother Fanglongmon, made a beautiful but intimidating sight, Rena licked her lips.

Bihumon stared her down "So this is the loaner who calls herself `Rena`. Do you know the meaning of that word?" Rena nodded "it is a human word from the country `Japan`, it means Fox" Zhuqiaomon growled "You disgust me, naming yourself as if you where human, you must know now that because of this i do not wish to grant your request" Rena flinched _"no, have i lost my dream for such a small thing"_

Azulongmon came forward surrounded by a blue aura "However, we feel that Zhuqiaomon`s prejudice may be rather unjust, my view is that we should give you this gift, i do not feel you would misuse it" joy filled her hart along with hope as she glanced at the next sovereign `Ebonwumon` wondering what he would say. Azulongmon caught her eyes moving and smiled "Ebonwumon has decided to agree with the action chosen as his two personalities continue to disagree over everything"

Rena found this to be rather a good thing _"he`s his own opposite" _Baihumon was next in line with a stern look on his face "I do not believe that any being can take such a responsibility, I am against" The four who had spoken turned to there unanimously selected leader for his decision, as the leader and therefore having the equivalent of two votes Fanglongmon now had the final choice. He kept his benevolent gaze on her for a very long time considering all the outcomes of each choice.

Finally he said "I will give you this power... but with restrictions" Rena nodded her agreement instantly, she would have asked for them anyway, she had no desire to be a god "Of Corse Sovereign" he studied her again to see what she felt of his decision in her hart, after a few moments he smiled obviously pleased with what he saw.

"Good, now these are the restrictions. One, you will not be able to use it on any digimon unless in protection against one with evil in there harts. Two, you will create and change only... never destroy. Three, your ability to create something will rely on your knowledge of the thing you wish to create. Also you will have but a fraction of the full power, for example, you will have nowhere near the power needed to create something like the Apex as our father did, you will be able to see past and future but not change it"

He paused to again observe her feelings, she blocked nothing out "... lastly, your power must be passed down to an object or a being you trust entirely, in the event of your death, do not let me down... sakuyamon" Rena looked down with surprise, the sovereign was right, she had changed again. Now she was a tall and beautiful woman dressed in skin tight black material, above the material she wore golden armour decorated in some places with the same yin yang symbol as her previous form.

Rena opened her eyes and rose to her feet. Around her the forest seemed to sing, it`s digital code clearly visible to her eyes. She chose a tree, a magnificent oak tall and beautiful. Rena placed her hands on the firm bark, and sang, the song of a sakuyamon made the tree sparkle with life, it rewrote it`s primary data.

The tree changed and grew smaller, it began to think and feel in new wonderful ways.

Soon a new being stood before her, it was a male sakuyamon, a dark sakuyamon, Kazuhamon. She named it `Adam` the name of the first human to ever live. Adam smiled at her, and with happiness in her hart, she smiled back

Years later, when she had given life to many children, and even reached a new form, Spirit Sakuyamon, she called her mate Adam to come with her into the forest. They where both old, and Rena had had her time.

When they had gone a ways, far enough that the children would not see or hear, she stopped and turned to her mate "What i am about to say you must never forget, you must write it down and give it to our eldest daughter"

Understanding her words Adam nodded "I will, Rena"

"Good... in a time far from now an evil from the dawn of time shall awake making the efforts of a great being for naught. Only two futures await us then, in the first lays death for all, in the second lays...hope, hope against the dark that is still to come, still to be known"

"there shall come a group of digimon rookies and in-training`s all, among there number there will be a Renamon with no name, she must be adopted by the descendant of our eldest, the one you give these words. A name will come to that descendant and it will be the name of the nameless"

"Long after this, humans will come to find the digimon that came. The one with hair of flames must be given my staff, for in the hope that comes to us is death, she must balance out the source of the hope, or all will topple into chaos"

After saying these final words she gave him her staff, and a final word of love, and then... she died.

Adam took her staff and her words back to there home, and true to his word, he wrote down hers.

* * *

**zandermon: please review**


End file.
